


Wish I Had An Angel

by Nikizakisakura



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikizakisakura/pseuds/Nikizakisakura
Summary: Fate Paro不严谨，设定比较随便
Relationships: 久诚/诺言
Kudos: 1





	Wish I Had An Angel

Wish I Had An Angel

午前一点，久诚听到有人急切地拍打着教堂的大门。  
沉闷的敲打声在空中层层相撞，很快便填满了午夜的教堂。  
久诚披着黑色的长袍，提着医药箱，匆匆忙忙地穿过排列整齐的长椅。  
他走到厚重的门前，把医药箱放在门内的阴影里，象征性地打开门锁，推开了教堂的门。  
于是他便看到了诺言。  
在午夜的教堂前，带着半身血迹的诺言逆着月光向他露出了一个不合时宜的腼腆笑容。  
“久诚，帮帮我。”  
久诚想，这可能是他此时最想，又最不想看到的人。

午前一点，诺言看到教堂的门被拉开半边，露出半眯着眼睛的久诚，顶着乱糟糟的头发，黑色的法袍仅披在身上。  
久诚不慌不忙地靠在门上把十字架摆正，还没有清醒过来一般手指机械性地拨弄着念珠。  
“帮什么？”久诚问。然而不等诺言回答，他又说，“你先说说你自己是怎么回事。”  
他说话的时候似乎想要用力吐字清晰，但是他的声音还是含糊不清。  
诺言歪着头想了想，“你要我说什么？”  
久诚似乎清醒了一点，扶正了眼镜，说，“你是Master。”  
“对啊。”  
久诚叹了口气，说，“可是你的Servant还在。”  
“对啊。”  
“还回答得挺快。你是御三家的人就应该知道，除非你已经失去Servant并准备放弃令咒，不然Master是无法向教会请求庇护的。”久诚眯起眼睛上下打量诺言身上的血迹，“虽然你现在惨兮兮的，但是你爹我属实是想帮也帮不了啊。”  
诺言甜甜地笑了笑，“滚。”  
久诚伸出腿把一边的医药箱勾出来，说，“看你这么精神，想也是也是没什么大碍。我就给你包扎一下，完了你就给我赶紧走。省得之后有人来和我逼逼赖赖教会不中立，没当好一个摄像头。”  
他蹲下打开医药箱，在里面翻找外伤用得到的东西。也如他所说的那样，他卡着开了半边的门，丝毫没有请诺言进教堂的意思。  
诺言身上大部分不属于他的血被夜风一吹，半干半湿地贴在身上，这让他有些难受。  
他扯了扯身上的衣服，拖着长音对久诚说，“你怎么对我这么无情。”  
久诚拿着满手的东西站起来，眺望了一会远处渐渐陷入漆黑夜色之中的居民区，才慢慢地说，“我没有想到……我真的没有想到你们家最后会是你。”  
“不是我还能是谁？”诺言耸耸肩，脸上看上去似乎又些许无奈，“况且这也不是我不想就能不参加的。”  
久诚沉默了一阵。他过了一会才卷起诺言的袖子寻找伤口。  
诺言主动撩起衣服，扭着胳膊把伤口凑到久诚面前。  
“被溅了一身的血，但却没怎么受伤。”久诚突然开口，压低声音说，“Servant还在却来教会找我求助……所以你为什么不回家。”  
“我家当然是……”  
诺言说了一半便戛然而止。他拨弄了一下头发，有些为难地说，“我家的情况比较复杂。我现在内心五谷杂粮。”  
久诚笑了笑，没有说话。  
“你知道吗，今天晚上本来我快完蛋了。但是，有个Servant横插一脚，所以我就逃过来了。”诺言说。  
“是嘛。”  
“虽然我连那个Servant在哪里都没有找到，也不知道他和他的Master想干什么。甚至我都不知道那道光束是魔术，武器还是宝具。”  
久诚轻声笑了笑，歪着头说，“那对不知名主从没有趁机拿下双杀？”  
“他好像没想继续攻击，所以我趁乱跑了。”诺言话锋一转，理直气壮地对着久诚说，“我现在缺魔力，并且Servant重伤。”  
诺言又重复一遍，“急缺魔力，你懂吗？”  
久诚埋头替诺言裹着绷带，过了一会才敷衍地说，“嗯，你缺魔力。那你早点回去休息，多吃饭多睡觉。”  
“滚。”  
“你现在就回家。你家，御三家，会没有办法？”  
“我回不去。”诺言抽回手臂，强硬地卡进久诚和教会之间，一个字一个字地大声说，“我缺魔力。懂吗？”  
他看到久诚抬起头，但是对方站在门内的阴影之中，让他看不清脸上的表情。  
过了不知道多久，久诚才慢慢地说，“可是你知道的，我好像是不应该懂的。”

诺言坐在长椅上的时候才终于生出一些不安。  
久诚把法袍搭在前排的椅背上，裸露在外的手臂上满满地刻着令咒。他意识到诺言正在看着他的手臂，便把手臂举起给诺言看。  
“你看，圣堂教会的人是没什么立场帮你的。”久诚说，“我应该在场外当一个好裁判，而不是和你搅和到一起。”  
诺言收回视线，低头看着自己手上的三道令咒。  
“屁咧。第八秘迹会根本不想回收这个伪造的圣杯。御三家也没有义务受你监督。”诺言说。  
诺言拉过久诚的手，轻声说，“而对你而言，只要不是异端用圣杯胡作非为，其实谁拿到圣杯都可以。对不对？”  
久诚似是并不打算反驳。他没有挣开诺言的手，反而是反手抓住了诺言的左手，让手指纠缠在一起。  
“你也可以放弃令咒。教会会庇护你。”久诚说。  
诺言没有回答。长久的沉默里满是拒绝的意思。  
于是久诚顺势结束了这个问题。  
他凑过去亲吻诺言的耳垂，一边解开拉链摆弄着诺言的身体。他透过内裤描摹那里的形状，直到它抬头，前端渗出液体濡湿了那一层轻薄的布料。  
久诚听到诺言的喘息声渐渐重了便停下手上的动作。  
“拿到圣杯以后，你想许什么愿望？”问，“魔术师人人都想实现的到达根源？”  
诺言歪着头想了一会，慢慢说，“我没想过。”  
“没有想过？”  
诺言还是慢慢地说，“我和Cat不一样。我本来就不想参加圣杯战争。但是既然被动参加了，那就先走一步算一步。”  
久诚哼了一声，“你这也太随便了。”  
“你帮我拿到圣杯，我帮你顺利完成监督工作。”诺言说，“这是双赢的事。”  
久诚还是没有说话。  
诺言感觉到久诚的嘴唇贴着他的脖子，却也没有亲吻，只是呼吸的热气在他的锁骨上打圈。  
教堂内没有光，也没有声音。极端地黑暗甚至让人产生时间也已经停止的错觉。  
直到诺言突然听到久诚的声音重新响起。  
“我们现在是合作关系了。”  
诺言拉着久诚一起倒在长椅上。他摘下久诚的眼镜扔在一边。虽然在黑暗中看不真切，但是诺言能想象得出久诚皱着眉的样子。  
“你能不能不用这么扫兴的说法？”诺言说。  
久诚不可置否地用拇指揉了揉诺言的下唇，随后俯下身亲吻他的嘴角。  
诺言突然觉得一个冰凉的东西一点一点地触碰他的胸口，那股逐渐软化的凉意让他猛地一个激灵。他伸手去摸，才发现那是久诚胸前挂着的十字架。  
午夜的教堂没有开灯。似乎教堂中的一切的消失了。光线，声音，时间。  
没有人能看到他们此时探索对方身体的样子。但是诺言又有一种错觉，仿佛玻璃上的，壁画上的，雕塑上的所有眼睛都在看着他们在长椅上交叠的躯体。  
他的手指顺着珠串，摸上久诚的肩颈。他搂住久诚的脖子，把他的耳朵拉近自己的嘴唇。  
“现在我们是共犯了。”诺言说。

诺言在长椅上醒来时盖着一条毛毯，身上也已经被仔细擦拭过一遍。  
初升的阳光透过彩绘玻璃落到教堂内。久诚披着法袍坐在彩色的晨光下。他靠着椅背仰头注视着管风琴上的雕塑，仿佛雕塑没有神采的双眼也会透过虚空回望向他。  
诺言裹着毛毯坐起，靠在久诚边上一起看着管风琴被一点点照亮。  
“我在想，”突然久诚轻声说。  
他没有看诺言，还是维持着仰望的姿势，如同自言自语一般地说，“我可能真的擅长自找麻烦。”


End file.
